My Netnavi Glyde Ayanokouji
by Writerdragon
Summary: When Yaito got Glyde as her first Netnavi. One shot.


This is my fanfic about Yaito getting Glyde as her very first Navi.

All characters all belong to © Capcom

* * *

Oneshot

My Navi Glyde Ayanokouji

Yaito was six when she had received her very first NetNavi. In fact, she had got him one her birthday. She'd been asking for one for a while now, and her father couldn't refuse her any longer. So, he got the best Navi programmers that he could find. And one the day of her birthday . . .

"Greetings, I am Glyde, your Navi."

She had been ecstatic when she had seen him. The young girl found him to be really cute, but tend to talk quite a bit. Though, she really didn't mind . . . at first that is. Yaito began to find him boring and he dragged on the same conversation for an hour or more.

"Daddy," she complained to her overworked father one day, "Glyde always talks. And I mean always!"

Her father found it funny, and laughed out loud. "He does, don't he?" Her father stated. "Well, like I had told you: he's not a fighter-class Navi. If he enjoys talking up a storm with people, let him do so. Just get along with Glyde, because, after all—he will always be your friend while others may not."

Her father was right about that. A person's Navi will always be their closest and best friend while others may leave. Yaito agreed with her father and left the room. But the young girl didn't accept the fact that he was a weak Navi and had to always depend on her for Battlechips whenever he was in a fight with a virus or other Navi. So, Yaito had come to the conclusion to make him a better fighter by herself.

"But, Yaito-sama!" Cried her surprised Navi from his containment. "I can't fight very well to begin with! Why do I need to be stronger?!"

"Because, you shouldn't always need me for good chips!" She yelled back. "You need to learn how to fight other when I'm not around. Understand?!"

"_Hai_," murmured Glyde, after an exasperated sigh.

The both of them arrived to netbattle arena. Glyde's first competitor was a tall, brute, rough Navi by the name of Warrior. He had black hair that came from a red and orange helmet. A red body suit with black stripes and a sword already on his arm. Glyde swallowed and gazed up at his NetOp with an expression that read: "Please? I don't want to do this." But Yaito ignored him.

The Navi was squarely defeated by Yaito's impressive chips.

Then a teenager with a lionlike Navi came forward. "I want to battle you!" He cried. The teen had red hair and gothic attire.

"Fine by me!" Barked Yaito. "How 'bout this: my Navi and I will beat all of you today!"

Glyde was already worn-out by the first fight, and now he was going to fight seven more today. He felt like screaming out, but he contained his yelps, and reduced it to a sigh. After three more battles in the last hour, his body felt weak and his movements were growing slower. After the butler Navi had finished the last four, Glyde fell onto his knees in a heap of tiredness.

"Ha! Take that!" Cried Yaito in a state of glee. "Who else wants to fight me?!"

All the other NetOps didn't want to fight her. They turned around and began to start battles among each other. Yaito laughed and gloated. But Glyde just wanted to rest all day; she'd worked him quite hard. The girl plugged him out, and began to walk out of the building, but was stopped by a blonde ten-year-old female. She wore blue jeans and a vest with a white blouse under it. She seemed to be chewing on something, like gum. Her stare was cold on Yaito.

"Are you tryin' to kill him?" She asked.

Yaito narrowed her eyes at the other blonde. "He is fine! Right, Glyde?" She asked her Navi, who was sprawled out on the cyber world PET floor, breathing hard.

The female raised a single eyebrow at her. "It looks like he had a heart attack," she muttered.

Yaito clutched her hands into balled fists and stomped her foot. "Look here! I'll beat you too!" Cried Yaito to the other blonde.

"Can we not?" Whimpered Glyde from the PET.

"Listen to your Navi," growled the girl. "He really needs a lot of rest and a good night sleep. Meet me here tomorrow at five o'clock P.M." She turned around and walked off and out the door.

"You're on!" Cried Yaito.

Glyde sighed again. "I don't wish to fight anymore, Yaito-sama," stated a winded Glyde. "Must I fight her Navi too?"

"Yes! I'll show her!"

* * *

It was five o'clock P.M. and Yaito was ready, but Glyde was still tired. His body ached from yesterday's activities, and he wasn't really keen about fighting another Navi. Yaito crossed her arms and searched for that other girl from yesterday. Then she saw her, she was near a battle port and was waiting for her. Yaito stormed over to her.

"Look here!" Yaito barked. "I'm here and now let's go!" She plugged her Navi into the space comp. "Come on!"

The other blonde plugged in her Navi.

Glyde waited for the other Navi to log-in the cyber space. What he saw was a young, sexy and kind looking Navi. Her hair was a bright red; her body suit was a rainbow of greens. Her eyes were a light blue and she had the perfect body. Nice wide hips and even sized breasts. Glyde could feel his cheeks become hot and red.

"Quit staring and fight!" Screamed Yaito at Glyde, who had _finally_ snapped out of his daze.

"Hai, Yaito-sama!"

He charged at the female Navi, who looked a little bored by this. She leapt up and came back down on him, slamming her heel on his back. Glyde cried out and was sent tumbling back. She whirled around, waiting him to come back at her.

"Hero sword, slot in!" She cried as she sent the battlechip into her PET.

His right hand had become the sword and he lunged at the attractive female Navi. She stood in her place and then with one smooth movement, she swung her hand up and broke the sword. It shattered into many slivers of cyber pieces. Glyde was very surprised and that was his downfall, the female Navi swiped her leg across and hooked his neck, sending him into the floor. Then Glyde was under her with her boot on his neck.

Glyde's breathing became fast and hard. She had won. Yaito was surprised and she gazed at her Navi, who stood still under her.

"W-what . . . ?"

"Conrael," called the female Navi's NetOp. "We're done, release him."

"Yes," Conrael said in a plain tone.

She lifted her boot from his neck and logged out. Glyde stayed on the floor, then got up and logged out himself. Yaito pulled the plug from the jack and stomped over to the female.

"So what, you won!" She cried.

"Yaito-sama, I'm sorry," whispered Glyde to his NetOp.

"_You_ better be! _You_ lost!"

The other blonde female watched her. "So, you yell at your best friend?" She asked. "That's weak. He is your best friend and you dare yell at him?" Yaito glared at her. "What if something happened to him? How would you react?"

Yaito felt loss for words. She cared for her Navi deeply and never ever wanted him to get hurt or die. She bit her lip, and watched as the girl left. The blonde braids girl herself, walked out of the building. She gripped at her PET case and walked down the street. An eerie looking man rested up against a brick wall with on foot up and touching it. His arms were crossed and are eyes glaring. The girl looked at him and tried to walk around him. Yaito didn't even look back and walked off, briskly. But the man was following her. That's when Yaito began to run a bit. The man followed her. Yaito could hear the angst in Glyde's voice, telling her to run as fast as she could. Yaito made a sharp right and darted down an alleyway. But it was a dead-end. Yaito gasped. She was trapped.

"No where to run, girl," the man muttered.

Yaito whirled around to see him.

"Now, give me all yer money," he ordered.

Yaito did as instructed and handed over everything that was contained in her money purse. The man snatched it from her. His eyes landed on the PET case.

"I'll take the Navi, too."

Yaito gasped. Glyde's voice came from the PET: "Do what he says. Give me to him."

But Yaito didn't want to. She gripped the case up to her breast. "No, he's mine! You're not taking him from me!"

The man smiled a smug grin. He then slapped her across her face, sending the PET flying through the air and it hit the opposite wall. Then the man rose up his foot and began to send it down, over the PET. Yaito jumped---

Glyde's scream---

The snapping of bones---

Yaito thrust her hand over the case and it was broken. The man was tackled to the ground by the same girl that her Navi had beat Glyde. Yaito lay motionless on the dirty ground. All the braid girl could hear was the cries of her Navi.

* * *

Yaito awoke to the smiling face of her father. He lunged and embraced her. He said how glad he was about her being okay and of the girl that carried her to the hospital. And that, also, her wrist was broken in numerous places and it may take weeks to heal. Yaito noticed that Glyde wasn't in her view. When she saw him in the hospital comp, she asked her father to leave she could talk with him. He had his back turned to her.

"Glyde . . ."

No response.

"Glyde . . ."

Still, not a single answer from the butler Navi.

"Glyde! I know you can hear me!"

He became tense and turned around. His eyes became as wide as saucers. "Y-yes?" Glyde stuttered.

Yaito sighed and rubbed at her bruised purple-red cheek. "Look, listen here," she whispered. "This en't your fault."

"Yes, it is."

"No, I wanted to keep you." Yaito explained to her Navi. "The only one that should be guilty is _me_. I wanted to--"

"Why didn't you give me to him?" Demanded Glyde. "Now, because of me, you are injured!"

"Because I _love_ you!"

Glyde grew silent. He gazed at his NetOp, slack jawed. It took a while for Glyde to register what she had said.

"I'm so sorry for forcing you to fight," whimpered his NetOp, tears streamed down her reddened face. "Y-you don't have to fight anymore. You can stay the way you are—I love you for who you are, don't ever change. Okay?"

Glyde watched her as she cried, while he wasn't able to do a thing. He wanted to hold her and comfort her. But all the Navi could do was to watch her sod.

"Please, Yaito-sama, don't cry over me," pleaded the Navi from the computer.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Yaito stuttered, rubbing at her red eyes.

"I forgive you."

"Y-you better."

Glyde smiled widely as Yaito started to collect herself together. She took a breath of fresh air and fell back into the plush pillow behind her.

"Yaito-sama?"

"Yes, what is it, Glyde?"

He bit his lower lip. "Do you think I have a chance with her? That girl's very lovely Navi? Conrael?" Glyde asked his NetOp, folding his brown-gloved hands, just below his chin.

"Nope. Not a chance in Hell."

Glyde let out an exasperated sigh. "I thought as much."

The end

My Japanese translation:

Hai—yes

Sama—lord, master, etc.


End file.
